Jake Ramirez
Jake Ramirez, known mostly as 'The Absolute Faggot'. He and his more notorious brother Johnny 'Cloud' Ramirez were located in London, but for unknown reason his brother was transfer to Russia's City 18 shortly after the 7 hour war. Jake remained in London-City 45 for about 2 years until he was contacted by the 'RDA', the rebel group which 'Cloud' commanded at the time which later became 'Philanthropy'. He later traveled to City 18 along with his sister and pre-war co-workers. Early Life After graduating from Cambridge University and receiving Paramedic training, he started working in ambulances as an Emergency Medical Technician(EMT) and continued until the 7 hour war... "It's alright, you're going to be okay! Stay with me buddy, co- We lost him!" "1, 2, 3, 4, 5......." A loud exhaling is heard, there's a pause... "CLEAR!" An obnoxiously loud moan is heard from outside the vehicle along with pulse cannon shots ricocheting and tearing through the ambulance. They tear straight through the dead man's body, covering Jake with blood. The ambulance crashes through Greenwich hospital's metal fences, jolting him back. He burst through the ambulance doors and looks out mesmerized by the sight of complete chaos; buildings collapsed before him and fleeing doctors and ill patients were shot down by large alien beings. Biography Jake remained in City 18 befriending 'Sharps' after resuscitating him as he layed without a heartbeat after bleeding out from two gunshots in the chest, this put him in a short comatose where he continued to care for him. His brother hated him passionately and denounced Jake for not letting him die off. A year later, 'Sharps' offered Jake conscription to the Shard. 'Sharps' demanded he dispatch his own family(which 'Sharps' assumed was only 'Cloud') before his conscription to tie loose ends and test his loyalty. So, he hesitantly accepted. He devised a ruse which led his brother, his sister and other 'Philanthropy' members to be surrounded , cornered by several OTA squads. This brought a long firefight, leading to their deaths, all but 'Cloud's. Cloud was downed as he took an AR2 round to the knee. 'Sharps' walked up to 'Cloud' and told the OTA units to capture and not kill 'Cloud'. Then 'Sharps' somehow was allowed to calmly walk off. He informed Jake of 'Cloud's position, who was being taken to a high security prison, likely to be interrogated. 'Sharps' took Jake to the assumed location of 'Cloud'. He stared down from a hill, looking at a dirt road. A small Overwatch patrol lead by an APC was traveling down and in fact holding 'Cloud'. 'Storm' tossed a flash-bang right into the patrol and charged quickly into the group. The Overwatch patrol returned from their hazed state to see 'Cloud's lifeless body on the dirt, blood pouring down the slanted road. He pulled out a photograph of he and his siblings and made the final X mark on Cloud's face. Jake was aware that all he needed to do was kill his brother. He disappeared for 7 months after killing him. Taking his time to find every single possible pre-war family member and co-worker himself, taking out every single one of them. Afterwards, he stored all his equipment into a cache and buried it in the Outer Outlands. No loose ends. He then returned to City 18 and it was completely destroyed. He searched vigorously, landing on the coast. He then learned that 'Sharps' was dead, along with it, the Shard. Personality Albeit true that Jake is not brainwashed, he remains as an abnormally calm individual. You will quite possibly never catch him angry. His personality seems to change as a whole if he feels threatened, his voice becomes gravelly and lower; the change is not significant and may not be noticeable. He shows a lot of sympathy and tends to react in a friendly manner no matter the situation. This may lead you to think he's being sarcastic. Quotes "Let's do this..." "Bloody hell mate, we just got our arses kicked!"Category:Rebel Characters